Changes of Fate
by CreepyQueenofOtaku
Summary: The sequel of Love of Flowers, featuring the green cinnamon bunny Izuku Midoriya! Watch as Izuku, Hisana and others battle through life, crazy shenanigans, and magic in the next chapter of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Published: 25/12/2018**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: It's great to be back in the writing game my dear readers! After weeks of no updates, I am proud to reveal the first chapter of Love of Flowers' sequel; Changes of Fate.**

 **I am also happy to say that I have updated Goddess of the Rainbow and posted another new story of mine. I hope that you enjoy my holiday gifts to you and please comment or review if you have any ideas or questions. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Rated T for Bakugo's dirty mouth.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _Every journey begins with a single step. We just have to have patience."  
— Milly Thompson (Trigun)_

 **Chapter One**

Since Izuku was four, he's had an interesting life.

After he was diagnosed as Quirkless, his life was turned upside down.

The few friends he made in kindergarten became his tormentors; for years he was mocked, bullied, and pushed around by everyone. With the exception of a few, most of his teachers never stopped the violence, one teacher even saw the violence happen and didn't try to stop it.

But his main tormentor was someone Izuku knew personally. After all, their mothers were best friends and they grew up together.

Katsuki Bakugo or Kacchan.

Ever since the day Kacchan got his quirk, he…changed.

Gone was the rowdy and adventurous boy he once knew, replaced by a volatile bully who tormented him for years.

Until _They_ came into his life.

At the time, his mom was looking for a job after she kept getting harassed by her former boss when she stumbled upon an apothecary looking for hire. It didn't take even an hour before she got hired, which started a new path for Izuku.

After school, Izuku would always come to the shop to visit his mother and work on his homework. The atmosphere was nice, and his mom's boss Hisana-okaasan was always fun to be around. It wasn't until one day that the shopkeeper and friends of hers found out he was being bullied.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _On his way home from school, Izuku had gotten beaten up by Bakugo and his friends. He knew that when he got home, his mother would ask questions about his injuries. However, he knew that Hisana kept several ointments and vials in the store backroom for emergencies and work injuries. So, Izuku decided to quietly sneak into the backroom and tend to his wounds._

 _Until he got caught._

" _Izuku?" Hisana-san asked as she came down the stairs, "What are you doing here? Isn't today Inko's day off."_

 _Izuku froze in fear, like a deer caught in the headlights as Hisana turned on the backroom lights. Light flooded the entire room, revealing the burn marks and dark bruising on his face and visible parts of his body._

" _Sweet Merlin! What the bloody hell happened to you?!" Hisana exclaimed as she dashed over to investigate._

" _It—it's nothing!" Izuku stammered, "I—I fell down the stairs at school, that's all!" he lied._

 _Hisana's eyes narrowed in suspicion._

" _Then what about the burn marks, because I'm pretty sure you can't get burn marks from falling down stair, or be shaped like handprints," she bluntly stated, blowing any other excuses out of the water._

 _Izuku knew he couldn't lie to Hisana-san._

 _So, while Hisana patched him up, he told her what happened._

 _By the time he was finished, Hisana was fuming. Her eyes were narrowed in anger and the puff she took from her pipe was a harsh one._

" _So, let me get this straight," she started, "Your childhood friend did this to you, along with his friends?" she asked him._

 _Izuku quietly nodded._

" _And judging by the older markings on your skin, this isn't the first time he's done this," Hisana inquired._

" _It wasn't Kacchan's fault!" Izuku defended, "He was just being himself. He may have had trouble controlling his quirk."_

" _Bull. Shit," Hisana stated, stopping Izuku._

" _Izuku," she said, "What 'Kacchan' did was wrong, even if you are childhood friends. Friends don't hurt their friends, they don't verbally abuse them, bully them, or even use their quirks on them. What makes him so special that you allow yourself to be bullied by him?"_

 _So Izuku told her. About finding out he was quirkless, how Bakugo was always praised for having an amazing quirk and being mocked for his dream of becoming a hero. By the time he stopped talking, the poor boy was in tears, relieved to having told someone about this._

" _Izuku," Hisana said as she gently hugged the boy, "Why didn't you tell your mother?"_

" _Mom was always worried about me, and with her old job causing her stress, I didn't want to be a burden," Izuku answered._

" _You're not a burden Izuku," Hisana comforted, "Parents have a right to know if something is bothering their children. I'm sure your mother would fight tooth and nail against anyone that tried to hurt you."_

" _And I know what it's like to be bullied," she told him, "When I was a kid, I was bullied by my cousin and his friends because I was smarter than them in school."_

" _Really?" he asked._

" _Really," Hisana confirmed, "Whenever I was around, they would always try to hunt me down and torment me. It stopped after I went to boarding school. But even then, I faced some bullies there that tormented other students."_

" _What did you do?" Izuku asked, curious on how his mother's boss handled it._

" _I stood up to them," she told Izuku, "I stood up for those that couldn't defend themselves, like you did for some of those kids. In my opinion, you are a hero, for doing what was right," Hisana stated, shocking Izuku._

 _Other than his mother, no one had ever said he acted like a true hero._

 _\- End of Flashback -_

After that day, Hisana-okaasan had her friends Miya-obaasan and Tsuki-obaasan come over and talked with his mother about the situation. Izuku was officially withdrawn from school one week later, and Miya-san became his teacher. As a thank you, Izuku started working at Hisana-san's apothecary, helping his mother and her boss with anything he could.

It wasn't until later that Izuku started training in different martial arts, under the watchful of Hisana-okaasan, her friends and Hisana-okaasan's then boyfriend, Toshinori Yagi.

The man had learned about his desire to be a hero from his girlfriend and had decided to help Izuku further his goals, to the boy's surprise. To Izuku's amazement, Yagi-san was also a pro hero, so he was able to teach things Izuku needed to know about being a Professional Hero.

Things like detection, observation, planning, etc., such lessons Izuku took to heart. It was thanks to Hisana-okaasan and these people that Izuku's life changed.

After finding out that Yagi-sensei was actually All Might and fainting, Izuku started to address the Kurome-Yagi couple as Okaasan and Dad. Since meeting them, Hisana and Toshinori had always felt like second parents to him. When he called him 'Dad' the first time, Yagi-sensei actually cried, before quickly accepting the honour. Life had changed for the better.

His mother also changed. Because of the stress she endured as Izuku was growing up, his mother Inko had started gaining weight and formed a guilt-ridden conscious during his childhood.

But now, after meeting Hisana and her friends, his mother started losing that weight and was positively thriving in her new work environment. She looked more like a mature version of his mother when Izuku was 4.

Not only that, but his mother started seeing two people and going on dates. Izuku was later surprised to learn that they were the 18+ Only Hero: Midnight and the Lonestar Hero: Snipe, both pro heroes and teachers at Izuku's dream school, UA.

But at the moment, Izuku was on his way to Arudera Middle School, his former middle school. Toshinori-sensei, or Dad, gave Izuku a two-month reprieve from cleaning Dagobah Beach, to prepare for final exams.

Even though he's been attending online classes, his online tutors had stated that he must attend his finals at the closest middle school, so he could graduate.

Unfortunately, Arudera was also the same school that Kacchan attended, and most of his bullies.

But after being away from them for a while, Izuku felt like he could handle them.

"SHITTY DEKU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE ASSHOLE?!" a voice cried out as Izuku went past the gates.

Speak of the devil. **(AN: Oh! Did I actually say that? *sarcastic*)**

"Hi Kacchan," Izuku greeted as he ventured inside the building.

As he walked past, he noticed that some of the students had seen he wasn't wearing a school uniform and started whispering. Focusing his eyes forward, he vaguely heard loud bangs as Bakugo sauntered after him.

"What's Deku doing here?"

"Didn't he get expelled?"

"I heard that he transferred schools!"

"What a Quirkless loser."

Izuku ignored them as he entered the staff room and got his papers. He would be temporary placed in class 3-B for the time being. The principal and staff knew that Izuku would only be attending for the exams, so in the meantime he got away with not wearing the gakuran.

He waited outside as the teacher brought the class to a quiet.

"Now class, today we'll be introducing an old face to our class. He has been taking online classes and was asked to attend Arudera to take his final exams. Please treat him well," the teacher said as Izuku opened the sliding door.

"It's been a while, my name is Izuku Midoriya. Yoroshiku," he said, giving a small bow in greeting.

The class couldn't help but stare at the transformed Deku (excluding Bakugo, who stared angrily out the window). Gone was the spineless, stuttering loser from first year. In his place was a calm, focused stranger.

It was going to be an interesting few months, that's for sure.

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's Note: That's the end for Chapter 1! I hope everyone enjoyed the intro for this story. Most of it will be the same as canon with some changes. Just wait and see for further updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Published: 01/07/2019**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **Author's Note: Happy Canada Day to my fellow Canadians! With this day comes updates to some of my current works. With work and other things going on, I've been working on this chapter little by little until completed.**

 **Like with Sweet Child of Mine and Love of Flowers, each chapter will start with a quote themed after each chapter.**

 **Anyway, I look forward to your reviews and comments for this story and if there are any questions, please send me a PM. Thank you.**

 **Now on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, just this story idea.**

" _If nobody cares to accept you and wants you in this world, accept yourself and you will see that you don't need them and their selfish ideas."  
– Alibaba Saluja (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic)_

 **Chapter Two**

Another day of school, and Izuku wished he wasn't here.

A month after his appearance at Arudera, Izuku was surprised to see it only took two days before his classmates started trying to bully him because of his quirklessness.

Keyword _trying_.

Missing books would return to his bag, destroyed homework would instantly repair itself, etc. The teacher even tried to tamper with his marks only for it to backfire on them. Izuku mentally thanked his oba-sans and Hisana-okasan everyday for spelling his stuff for him.

But just because nothing physical happened, didn't stop the verbal assaults.

Like today for example.

The teacher was at the front of the classroom. His pompadour-styled hair shook in his attempts to quiet the class down.

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future," the teacher said to them.

"I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but you're all pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?" he said as he threw the papers behind him.

The class roared in agreement, some of them letting their quirks go wild in excitement.

"Yes! Yes, yes, you all have wonderful Quirks! But using your powers at school is against the rules!" the teacher reminded them.

That's when his former childhood friend interjected.

"Teach! Don't lump us all in the same group! I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!" he shouted.

At this remark, the others started shouting too.

"Bakugou Katsuki!"

"That was uncalled for, Katsuki!"

"Yeah, yeah! You all should shut up like the extras you are!" Bakugo shouted back.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to UA High, right, Bakugo?" the teacher asked.

"That national school?! It was in the top 10," one student said.

"2% this year, you know! Their acceptance rates are always really low, too!" another spoke.

"That's exactly why you guys are just extras! I aced the mock test! I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into UA!" Bakugo declared.

"I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero! My name will be inscribed on the list of top earners!" he vowed.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to UA too, right?" the teacher said, recalling his mock test as well.

It didn't even take a minute before the others reacted; some laughing, others mocking.

"Huh?"

"Midoriya?"

"No way!"

"You can't get into the hero course just by studying!"

"They got rid of that rule! There's just no precedent!" Izuku remarked, before Bakugo interrupted him, creating an explosion.

"What the fuck Deku! You're below the rejects! You're Quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?" Bakugo snarled.

"It's not like that Kacchan! I'm not trying to compete with you or anything. It's just that it's been my goal ever since I was little. I'll never know unless I try!" Izuku defended.

"What do you mean, unless you try?! Are you taking the test for fun?! What the hell can you do? You're Quirkless!" Bakugo retorted, with the other students around him agreeing.

Izuku could only sigh in minor frustration. Hisana-okaasan had been teaching him ways to relieve his negative emotions, but there were times where he'd like to punch someone. Preferably now.

\- Meanwhile -

In downtown Musutafu, a sludge-like villain was running away, taking with him hundreds of yen.

"Thief!" man shouted, "Someone stop him!"

The sludge villain merely laughed in defiance.

"Catch me if you can!" he taunted.

A group of bystanders were watching as the crook took off.

"Someone is bound to show up," one guy said to his friend, as they watched this happen.

"This guy must've been inspired by the chaos that happened earlier," his blond friend said, both ignoring the tall thin man and his companion behind them, just getting done grocery shopping.

"Lots of people can't seem to control their quirks nowadays," the blond said joking.

"There's no end to them," the other agreed.

Meanwhile a dark shadow from above enveloped them, casting a familiar shadow over the crowd.

"Yes, there is," a voice from behind boomed out, making the two friends and everyone else look behind them.

"Why you ask? Because I am HERE!" the voice's owner said with a broad grin.

\- Back at Arudera -

Izuku was counting down the days he had until he was finished at Arudera. Just a few more weeks until he can start training again. At least he got to write about the new hero Mt. Lady before school started.

School was over, and the teen was going over his notes while checking his phone when Bakugo happened.

"We're not done talking yet, Deku," Bakugo snarled.

He grabbed the notebook off of Izuku's desk, revealing the title. Nearby classmates crowded around to see it.

"Katsuki, what's that?"

"Hero Analysis for the Future"

"Huh?"

"Hero Analysis for the Future? Seriously Midoriya?" a student asked as Izuku tried to get his notebook from Bakugo.

"It's fine, isn't it? Give it back Kacchan!" Izuku demanded from the blond spitfire.

Bakugo didn't give him much of glance before destroying the book with his quirk, charring it.

Tossing it out the second-storey window, he walked over to the greenette.

"I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into UA from this crappy middle school! The first to get the honour of becoming a student at UA. I mean, I'm a perfectionist," he boasted.

"In other words, Deku…" Bakugo started patting his shoulder with a sinister grin.

"Don't apply to UA," he said, using his quirk to make the material under his hand to smoke, a clear warning.

Izuku watched as the carp in the pond below started nibbling at his book, a look of frustration and sadness upon his face. He worked extremely hard on that volume too.

Izuku could hear the faint talking from some of his classmates.

"Come on, you could at least say something back."

"Don't say that."

"He's pathetic."

"He still can't face reality."

That's when Bakugo says something that shocked Izuku.

"If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it," Bakugo said.

"If you think you'll have a quirk in your next life…go take a swan dive off the roof," he declared.

Then Bakugo left, leaving Izuku alone in the classroom.

Izuku went down to the koi pond; trying to retrieve his notebook as he mulled over his childhood friend's words.

"Stupid Kacchan," he muttered, "If I really jumped, that would mean you instigated a suicide! Think before you speak!"

"That's not fish food, stupid," he said to some carp when they nibbled some more on his soggy book.

\- Time Skip -

Deciding to avoid anyone today, Izuku took a shortcut to Hisana's store to see his mother. His mother was always supportive of him and his dream, and it would be nice to see Hisana-okasan and his pseudo-aunts as well.

Cutting into an alleyway, Izuku started to calm himself from his earlier problems. Breathe In. Breathe Out. Just like Miya-obasan instructed.

"I don't care what people think! They aren't me. So, I'll hold my head high and keep going forward!" he declared.

It was when he got under a bridge, did another problem happen. In the form of a sludge-like substance seeping out of the sewers.

Izuku slowly turned around, attention caught by the putrid smell coming from behind him.

'A villain?!' he thought as the sludge came closer.

"A medium-sized body…to hide in…" the villain said as he surged forward, wrapping his gelatinous body around Izuku.

As the sludge enveloped him, Izuku held his breath. He knew that if he even inhaled at the slightest, it be game over for him.

Jesse-tousan once told him of a hero that went up against someone with a poison gas quirk. The hero had a filter on and arrogantly thought he would be resistant to the gas.

He was wrong.

That quirk user was able to seep their gas into an open wound, killing the hero before help could arrive.

So Izuku remained inside the sludge, nose and mouth covered and mind on overdrive to find an escape.

"Don't worry," the Sludge Villain said.

"I'm just going to take over your body. Calm down. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds," the villain said as the sludge tried to seep through his fingers.

Izuku tried to claw his way out, but his fingers couldn't grasp anything.

"It's useless kid, you can't claw your way out of me. I'm fluid you see," he said, watching as his victim struggled to free himself.

'Clearly!' Izuku thought as he kept fighting

It wasn't long before all of Izuku's stamina started to drop, causing him to feel sluggish and tired.

Just before all became dark, Izuku saw a flash of familiar green eyes, and a haunting voice.

"Fear not shounen! For I am here!" the voice cried out.

"Carpe Retractum!" a woman's voice yelled as Izuku slipped into unconsciousness.

\- Time Skip –

"Izuku!"

"Shounen, it's time to get up!"

That was what Izuku heard as he came to. Looking up, he was able to see the concerned faces of Hisana and All Might.

"You certainly scared us when you went unconscious Young Midoriya!" All Might said as Izuku started to get up.

"Sorry tou-san, I wasn't expecting anyone to sneak up on me," Izuku apologized.

"Thankfully Hisana managed to pull you out with her magic," All Might told him.

"We were just getting done shopping when Toshi saw the Slime escaping into the sewers," Hisana explained as said man started collecting pieces of the villain into a plastic bottle.

That's when Izuku noticed something. He was wrapped up in rope.

"What? Why am I tied up?" he asked.

At this, Hisana gave a sheepish laugh.

"Toshi was about to punch the villain, so I conjured a rope to pull you out of the slime before he did," she explained.

Speaking of him.

"Toshi, you got slime on your pants," she told her husband.

" **Shit,"** he cursed, finally noticing the slime, "I'll get that washed afterwards," he said.

"You did a great job keeping calm shounen," All Might stated proudly, "A true hero knows when to stay calm in dangerous encounters, and to think before acting."

"Something you need to remember more, dear," Hisana remarked.

Ouch. Izuku and All Might winced. That was a hit below the belt.

If Izuku had never known Hisana and All Might, he would've defended his favourite hero's honour. But after knowing him personally, he knew that was true.

"Well Young Izuku, good job on distracting the villain until help arrived. I'm thankfully that nothing happened to you in the process," All Might said.

"You're-you're welcome Toshinori-tousan," Izuku replied.

"Well," Hisana said, gaining the two's attention, "We should get going and drop this slime off."

"Certainly dear," All Might agreed, lifting Hisana up into a bridal carry, "I shall see you later Young Izuku!"

That's when Izuku noticed the rope still tying him, with the free end somehow attached to All Might's belt.

"Wait All Might!" Izuku shouted.

But his voice fell on deaf ears as All Might took off, taking Hisana, the captured villain, and a tied up screaming Izuku with him.

To Be Continued…

 **Author's Note: Random thought; but for some strange reason, Izuku and Bakugo's teacher at Aldera reminds me of the Fifth and Seventh Doctors from Doctor Who with his appearance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Published: 15/07/2019**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: First off, Happy Birthday goes out to our main character, Izuku! Hopefully he'll stop breaking his bones in future canon. Seriously, he really needs to stop getting himself injured.**

 **Also, please keep in mind that it takes time for me to write each chapter in this story and others. Just because I updated Love of Flowers a few times within one week, doesn't mean I'm able to do that with other stories.**

 **If there are any questions or ideas for this story you have, please comment, or send me a PM.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea.**

" _Knowing you're different is only the beginning. If you accept these differences, you'll be able to get past them and grow even closer."  
– Miss Kobayashi (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid)_

 **Chapter Three**

 _-Previously on Changes of Fate-_

" _Well Young Izuku, good job on distracting the villain until help arrived. I'm thankfully that nothing happened to you in the process," All Might said._

" _You're-you're welcome Toshinori-tousan," Izuku replied._

" _Well," Hisana said, gaining the two's attention, "We should get going and drop this slime off."_

" _Certainly dear," All Might agreed, lifting Hisana up into a bridal carry, "I shall see you later Young Izuku!"_

 _That's when Izuku noticed the rope still tying him, with the free end somehow attached to All Might's belt._

" _Wait All Might!" Izuku shouted._

 _But his voice fell on deaf ears as All Might took off, taking Hisana, the captured villain, and a tied up screaming Izuku with him._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Izuku screamed as he whizzed through the air, heart racing at the speed that he was going.

"Toshinori-tousan!" he yelled out loud, hoping the man would hear him over the wind.

Thankfully, Hisana had heard him, and gotten her husband's attention, bringing them to a quick stop on top of a building.

"Shit shounen! You almost gave your father a heart attack!" All Might deadpanned, clutching his chest as he shifted into the familiar form of Toshinori Yagi.

"Sorry Izuku!" Hisana-okasan apologized, "I thought I untied you before we left."

"That's all right okaasan," Izuku reassured, "I know you were in a hurry to get back to imouto-chan," he said, addressing hers and Toshinori's child.

Misaki was only 11-months old but she already had everyone in her makeshift family wrapped around her finger. Izuku had babysat Misaki in the past if Hisana couldn't, always available whenever needed. He loved watching Misaki and would refuse any payment for watching the child. After all, it would feel weird being paid to take care of someone he thought of as family.

\- Meanwhile -

Bakugo and two of his 'friends' were heading towards the arcade. Bakugo grumbling to himself at what happened earlier, while the brunette 'friend' was smoking a cigarette.

"That bastard…if not for him, I could've…" Bakugo stated in thought.

"Haven't you known him since you were kids Bakugo?" the brunette said.

"Yeah man, I think you went too far this time," the other added, using his long fingers to steal a cigarette from the brunette.

"Seeing him so full of those stupid dreams of his, just pisses me off!" Bakugo growled in frustration, before smelling something foul.

"And you two!" he yelled, turning to his 'friends', "Thought I told you to stop smoking!" he shouted, "Get caught, and it'll go on my record too!"

But Bakugo's 'friends' didn't listen, looking at something else behind Bakugo in horror.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he asked, before hearing a dark, wretched voice from the shadows.

"A body…with a good quirk…" before everything got dark.

\- Back with Izuku -

Izuku was still with Hisana and Toshinori, when a stray thought came to mind.

"Hisana-okasan, Sensei," he said, gaining their attention, "Do you think I could become a hero, even without a quirk or inheriting One for All?" he asked.

Toshinori and iHisaHisana looked at each other, they had a inkling Izuku would ask that question one day.

"Shounen," Toshinori started, "I don't think you'd be a good hero," he stated to Izuku.

"I think you be the greatest hero."

At that, the infamous Midoriya waterworks started up, Izuku cried in relief. When he first heard his dad speak, he was worried. Even with the support of his family, the Tōkiyorus, Hitoshi, and others; Bakugo's comment from earlier still hurt him. All his life he wanted someone other than his mother to believe in him, and now, he just wanted to hear it from his idol and father-figure.

Hisana hugged him as Izuku cried. It hurt to see her adopted son cry, even if it's in relief. Hisana remembered times when she wanted to cry but couldn't when she was younger. With her experience as an example, she told Teddy and the other kids that it was okay to cry and express themselves emotionally.

Toshinori smiled at this touching moment, he knew from personal experience what quirkless people endured. He himself when he was a kid, dealt with a lot of bullying and ridicule from his want of becoming a pro hero. He knew that this green-haired crier would turn out great.

After the mother-son hug ended, Toshinori went to grab his phone and inform Tsukauchi about the Sludge Villain's capture when he noticed something. The pocket that had the bottle with the villain inside it was missing. Looking into the pocket revealed traces of slime, likely from the villain when he captured him.

" **Shit!"** Toshinori swore, catching the others' attention.

"What's wrong Toshi?" Hisana asked him.

"The Sludge Villain! His bottle is missing!" Toshinori said as he double checked his pants' pockets.

"It must've slipped out when you jumped over the city," Hisana deducted.

"We better go look for it," Toshinori said, "Will you be all right by yourself shounen?" he asked Izuku.

"I'll be fine tou-san," Izuku replied, wiping away dried tear marks.

"Well then…we'll be off!" he said as he and Hisana left to track down the bottle.

\- A few minutes later -

Izuku was again walking to Hisana's store to see his mother, when he heard an explosion.

"What was that?!" he yelled, before noticing a crowd up ahead near the downtown area.

Running towards it, he elbowed his way through the crowd. He caught glimpses of heroes like Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods on the scene, meaning that something big was going on.

That's when Izuku noticed the greenish sludge surrounding someone, most likely a hostage.

'The Sludge from earlier! I thought tousan captured it!' Izuku thought.

Remembering the 'ride' he got, Izuku guess the bottle must've slipped out of his adopted father's pocket when he jumped across town.

Already he can see the heroes trying to stop the chaos spreading, but barely. The analytical mind of his saw many ways that the pros could stop this, but they look liked they were standing there looking for someone with a better quirk to help out.

As Izuku moved through the crowd he overheard one bystander talking.

"…Seems the villain's grabbed a middle schooler," as Izuku got closer to the front.

It wasn't until the victim turned their head to the crowd, did Izuku realize who it was.

Those red piercing eyes could only belong to two people, and only one of them was in middle school.

Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugo.

Seeing those usual harsh eyes pleading for help, Izuku _moved_.

Breaking free from the crowd and the unexpecting heroes, Izuku ran towards his childhood friend. No second thought, just 'Save him'.

One of the heroes yelled at him to come back, but Izuku kept running.

Reaching the duo, Izuku grabbed the strap of his backpack and with one strong throw, tossed it at the Sludge Villain. The backpack aimed true, hitting the Sludge Villain in the eye.

"Kacchan!" Izuku cried out to his childhood friend.

"You! Deku what the fuck are you doing?!" Bakugo screamed.

"Sorry! My body just moved on its own," Izuku said.

When the villain screamed out in pain and opened his mouth, Izuku quickly grabbed Bakugo's wrist and tried pulling him out. However, the thick sludge made it hard.

That was until another larger hand grasped the boys' interlocked ones.

"Shounen, you have done well. Leave this to me now," All Might said when his trademarked grin.

"DETROIT SMASH!" he yelled out as he punched the sludge villain, causing a quick rainstorm in the aftermath.

The crowd around them took one second to assess the situation, before cheering for the Symbol of Peace.

"Hey it's All Might!"

"Thank you All Might!"

While all of this was going on, Hisana, who watched this all happen, ran over to Izuku.

"You did a good job Izuku," she praised, getting him flustered.

"Thank you, okaasan," Izuku said.

However, the happy moment between the two was quickly interrupted by the someone's throat clearing.

"Hey kid!" a pro hero named Death Arms said, "Next time, leave the fight to the pros."

"There was no need to put yourself in danger!" another told him.

While these heroes told Izuku off for his heroic deed, others were actually praising Bakugo for his quirk. Hisana narrowed her eyes at the heroes' actions.

"Excuse me," Hisana said, interrupting the heroes from telling Izuku off, "But I believe that you're mistaken."

"Sorry miss, but—" Death Arms said before he got interrupted.

"But nothing," Hisana said, "From what I can see, you are clearly damning a boy that did something that you pros didn't do," she stated, sneering in a way Snape would be proud of before looking at Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods, startling them with her toxic green stare.

"Those two could've grabbed the blond boy and gotten him out before this shit even happened," Hisana spoke, each word causing chills up their spines.

"And also," she added, turning her eyes back to Death Arms, "Why damn the true hero of the day but praise the victim for their quirk? as if they were the hero? Maybe I should speak with the Commission about this?" she threatened.

Death Arms, Mt. Lady, and Kamui Woods were speechless to say the least. The civilian spectators and police had already left, leaving Hisana, the heroes, and the two boys alone. The only people still around were a small group surrounding All Might, and he ways the only one that could hear them.

"Listen ma'am, we understand what you're thinking…" before another pro hero was interrupted.

"No, you aren't," Hisana stated, "Because if I remember right from science class, water or fire are able to dissolve or burn sludge and slime for easy removal. Even with your abilities, I'm certain you could use the local fire hydrates or even make a flamethrower with a simple match and aerosol can."

"Now if you excuse me, we'll be off," she stated as Hisana escorted Izuku away from the scene, leaving behind several flabbergasted pro heroes, and a stunned middle schooler.

Izuku was stunned to say the least. In all his time knowing Hisana-okaasan, he had never seen the woman angry, or even angrily tell someone off, let alone a pro-hero (Toshinori-tousan didn't count). That made Izuku admire the woman even more, as they walked further away.

They were almost home when Izuku heard someone shout, "HEY DEKU!"

Turning around, Izuku saw Bakugo behind him.

"I never asked you to save me damnit! I could've beaten him myself. So, don't you dare mock me damn nerd! And you too green-eyes, I don't need anyone's damn pity!" Bakugo ranted, before turning on his heel and walked away.

The teen couldn't help but blink at the surprising statement from Bakugo. He never heard that from his childhood friend ever…

"I AM HERE!" a certain hero announced, as he appeared before Izuku and Hisana.

"Tousan!" Izuku cried out.

"Toshi, I thought the sharks still had you," Hisana said, referencing the media.

"They did! But I'm here now!" All Might cried out as smoke enveloped him, changing back to Toshinori Yagi.

"Honestly Toshi, it's been a rough day. How about we all head home and have a movie marathon before Izuku starts training again?" Hisana asked as they continued towards home.

"I understand dear. I'll let Ms. Midoriya—Inko know about it. Also, shounen," he says, turning to Izuku.

"Ignore what the heroes told you shounen. Because every day I always see a great and powerful fire inside you. Ignore what they say, and believe in yourself, Young Izuku."

"For I believe you can be a hero."

It took the pair much longer to console a tearful Izuku from Toshinori's words. But as a famous person once said, this was only the beginning.

 **Author's Note: Well how was that for a chapter ending? Honestly, if Hisana was actually a part of the series, I would imagine her telling off the heroes for telling off Izuku and praising Bakugo. I mean, the guy was the victim, and his quirk going off when they tried to rescue him didn't help the situation.**

 **Overall, I am very happy with how this chapter and previous ones have turned out. If there are any questions or suggestions for this story, please leave a comment or PM if needed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Published: 24/12/2019**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: Hello everyone, it's been a while since I last updated. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a great New Year. Now! On with the story!**

 **If there are any questions or ideas that you have for** _ **this**_ **story, comment, or send me a PM.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea.**

" _Every person has the power to change their fate if they are brave enough to fight for what they desire more than anything."  
― Stephanie Garber, Caraval_

 **Chapter Four**

Izuku stared in disbelief at what was before him.

Toshinori-tousan told him to meet him at Dagobah beach to finish getting rid of the trash and scrap that remained there.

So, when Izuku arrived at the beach, he was surprised to see the piles of trash remained the same size from two months earlier. He had thought that people would've added on to it.

"Surprised shounen?" Toshinori asked, walking up beside him, "I had the feeling that you would be."

"How-why?" was all Izuku could say.

"My boy, before you went back to school, Hisana cast a spell over the beach. Anyone with intent to throw their trash here was 'convinced' to take it to the recycling centre," he explained to his successor.

"Is that why the piles are still the same size?" Izuku asked, once he got his bearings back.

"Of course!" Toshinori told him, "While it would be good for you in strength and endurance, allowing people to keep piling the garbage is not only harmful, but would push back Gran Torino's training as well," he said with a shiver.

Toshinori was already terrified of him enough, he didn't want to give Sorahiko an excuse to give "remedial lessons" to him, much less him _and_ Izuku.

Once was enough in the poor man's opinion.

"Hisana will also be monitoring your training as well," Toshinori added, "While I trust you to stick to the training regime Young Izuku, food temptation can be deadly," he said wisely.

It was _very_ well known about Izuku's love for katsudon, especially if it was made by his mother. After telling her how he was training her son, Inko started to limit Izuku's intake of his favourite dish, much to his horror.

However, the training at Dagobah beach, and dieting for those months paid off, resulting in Izuku losing much of his baby fat and giving him a swimmer's build. Though to some people's (Shouto, Hitoshi, etc.) inner relief, he still retained his baby face.

 **(AN: I honestly can't imagine a chisel faced Izuku as kid or an adult, I just can't.)**

Speaking of Shouto and Hitoshi.

There was an ongoing bet between a few of them on who would confess first. Hisana and Tsuki had bets on Izuku being jumped by both within a year.

But back to the story.

Izuku pouted but didn't complain. He knew that if he complained, his training would become a lot worse.

So, he shoved away those thoughts and started to move some of the scrapyard junk that remained on the beach.

Izuku was so immersed in his work, he didn't even realise it was noon until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he was surprised to see All Might holding out a bento for him.

"Take five for a moment my boy, even heroes-in-training need to eat," All Might commented as Izuku stopped working to enjoy lunch.

All Might changed back into Toshinori and looked around him. So far, Izuku has done a great job cleaning up the beach, close to looking like before the trash. It would be a great place for him and Hisana to visit in the summer.

Looking back at Izuku, he could already notice that he was getting stronger. Some of the old appliances that would take three grown men to carry, he was able to push towards the pickup truck.

Overall, he was making excellent progress.

 **A few months later…**

Izuku had done it.

Panting tiredly, Izuku shouted in happiness. After all these months, and the beach was finally clean. Originally, Toshinori had him clean half of the beach, but Izuku didn't want to do this half-ass, he wanted to completely clean it.

Just as he calmed down, he heard a familiar voice shout, "Oh my GOODNESS!"

The exhaustion and unexpected voice caused Izuku to fall from where he stood, but thankfully he was caught by All Might.

"Are you alright, Izuku?" Hisana asked upon reaching the pair.

"I'm fine…just tired," Izuku told her, "I did it…I actually did it!"

"Very true young Izuku," All Might said as he brought out his phone, "Take a look at this," he said, showing Izuku a photo of himself.

"This was you before I started training you, and now…" he said as he came to a recent picture of him, "This is from three minutes ago!"

"You have done extraordinary Izuku, I am proud of you," All Might told him.

"Thank you, sensei, it feels like I cheated though," Izuku told him with tears in his eyes, "Getting all this help from you and everyone, I've been blessed."

"No Izuku, you're wrong, this is because of your own efforts," Hisana explained as All Might changed into Toshinori.

"She's right Izuku. All of this," he said looking around here, "Was because of your hard work and determination."

"And you know what they say, there's a difference between being born with a silver spoon and working your butt off to earn it," All Might added.

"Take that to heart, young Izuku. "You've earned this power, fair and square," he finished as he yanked out a piece of hair in front of Izuku.

"Now…EAT THIS!" All Might said, giving Izuku the strand of hair.

…

…

…

"…What?" Izuku could only say.

"In order to receive One for All, you must ingest DNA from the current holder. Believe me kid, it wasn't easy when I was your age," All Might reminisced, remembering when Nana had him eat a strand of her hair.

Izuku looked at the hair with dread. He _really_ didn't want to eat hair. It was bad enough he got a mouthful of Kage's fur when the dog had nailed him with his tail on accident, now _this_?

Bracing himself, Izuku quickly swallowed the hair and held back from vomiting. Apparently, his sensei had taken a shower recently because the hair tasted like soap.

"*Choke* What now sensei?" he asked.

"With the modifications I did to Toshi, he would keep a copy of One for All, and you would have the original quirk. You should be feeling something once your stomach digests the hair," Hisana explained.

It took about an hour before Izuku felt something inside him. It felt like a giant ball of energy just waiting to burst forth. Pulsing red lines like veins started forming from his arm to his wrist and finally on his fist.

"I can feel it," he said to the adult pair, "I can feel One for All."

"My goodness," All Might said, "It took a few days before I felt it for me."

"Everyone's different Toshi," Hisana explained, "It sometimes take a person longer or shorter to adapt to change."

"What happens now?" Izuku asked, once the red veins disappear.

"Now I step in gaki," a grouchy old voice says, causing the trio to look behind them, revealing Gran Torino.

"Gr-Gran Tor-ino," Toshinori stuttered at the sight of his old mentor.

"It seems today's my lucky day, I was going to have Izuku train with me for a few months after your done," Sorahiko stated as he got closer, "At least I can teach him to harness OfA now."

"What?!" Izuku shrieked, "Why this soon?"

"In order to master OfA, the holder has to be physical and mentally fit to wield. It took Nana several months to get use to the quirk. You have a few months until the entrance exams, so let's go gaki," Sorahiko told him.

"What about my Mom? I can't go without telling her," Izuku protested.

"Actually Izuku," Hisana piped in, "Inko already knows and sent a bag to Torino's place. She did say to come home every weekend though to visit."

"Well kid, it looks like it's you and me now," Sorahiko said ominously as he dragged Izuku towards the train station.

"SENSEI! HISANA! HELP!" Izuku shrieked as he was taken away.

"See you later Izuku!" Hisana chirped as they disappeared.

Turning to Toshinori, she found him in a catatonic state. Apparently having his former teacher slash tormentor visit was too much for the poor man.

"Oh Toshi," she lamented as she carried her husband's body using magic, "What am I going to do with you?"

 **Author's Note: You'll likely find some way to wake him up Hisana. The man does love his movies. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this new instalment of Changes of Fate. And remember, please follow or favourite if you want more, or if you have any questions or suggestions related to the story, please leave a comment or send me a PM.**


End file.
